Forgotten son
by Ashikabi27
Summary: Prophecies should not be forgotten. Especially ones that could lead to the dethroning of Zeus. read for more. Rated t for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Cricket noises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Narrator's POV**

Métis had just escape Zeus's head leaving her older daughter Athena as a distraction and she was running for her life. But it's hard to flee with a new born baby crying in your arms. The other gods were on her tail and she had to lose them so she jumped straight into Tartarus with her baby. It might have not been a good Idea to jump into an eternal pit of darkness with your new born son but she had run out of options.

After catching her breath she yelled "Kronos, please send my child to the future so that he may take revenge on Zeus and the Olympians" Kronos might have been chopped to pieces but his consciousness felt so much resentment towards his children that he agreed without thinking on it. A portal opened up at the door of an apartment in New York. Métis gave her son an amulet that would restrict his godly nature and wrapped him in a blanket. "I cannot bear to part with you son but It is the only way you will be safe."

Before she could start tearing up, a golden arrow embedded itself in her shoulder. She shrieked in pain, kissed the baby on the forehead and set the baby at the foot of the door then the portal closed. A tall woman with kind brown eyes and hair that flowed down to her waist opened the door to see a crying baby in a blue blanket and an alpha pendant around his neck. She checked to see if there was anyone around but there was no one so she took the baby in.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews. Bye and happy Valentine's Day from your friendly neighbourhood Reaper slayer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Mitches. This fanfic is gonna have a HOO sort of set up. R and R or I'll find you.**

**I do not own PJO... sadly**

**I**

**Jayde**

**Jayde was just walking down Half-Blood Hill.**

She had expected to see the oak tree at the camp borders, the Golden Fleece hanging on its branches and Peleus the guard dragon. But she saw more than she had hoped to.

There was a boy and he was fighting something. He didn't look like he had a weapon because he wasn't attacking. She went closer for a better look.

The boy was wearing jeans and a hoody so she couldn't see his face or tell how old he was.

The creature he was fighting had the body and head of a lion, a goat head coming out of its back and a snake for a tail. Jayde remembered her monster fighting classes and recognised the beast as the Chimera.

It lunged at the boy but he side stepped. Why wasn't he fighting back? She thought. Then she remembered he didn't have one. Both the boy and the monster were still.

The boy was the first to make a move. He lifted his hand, as if he was trying to catch something. With a deafening blast a lightning bolt arced out of the sky, straight into his hand. He held it for a moment before the monster lunged again. As the creature was in mid air right above him, he threw the bolt like a javelin, straight into the creature's chest.

It howled in pain before dissolving into golden dust. Jayde rushed to the boy to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Just a few bruises but I'm fine." he replied.

"How did you find this place without a satyr?"

"I went sideways." That was the last thing he said before he went out cold.

**Somewhere on Olympus **

**Métis was sitting in her sell. **

After the Olympians caught her in Tartarus they had imprisoned her in a dungeon below the throne room. They tortured her and abused her but she never gave away the location of her son. Nor had she lost hope that he would one day rule Olympus.

There was a knock on the door and a platter of food was passed to her threw a hole. There was nothing much. It was just a few pieces of ambrosia and nectar, Just enough to keep her alive. She picked up the platter and began to eat.

Just then there was an explosion outside and she heard screaming. She wasn't surprised. She was expecting this. The door on her sell was ripped to pieces and a figure in bronze armor came through. "You're late." Métis remarked.

"I'm sorry, ma' Lady."

"Pallas, if you wish to be part of my army you will have to try harder." Pallas nodded slowly and passed her a leather bag.

There was a sleeveless dress inside. Métis removed and the rags she had been forced to wear. Pallas squirmed at the site of his cousin naked. Métis rolled her eyes and put on the dress.

They both excited the dungeon and went outside were there was golden chariot reined by pegasi. Métis went aboard followed by Pallas and they left in silence.


End file.
